


Eren x Reiner

by LivPom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Kinda?, M/M, POV Reiner Braun, Post-Time Skip, Smut, Spoilers, ererei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivPom/pseuds/LivPom
Summary: I recently discovered other ppl actually care about this ship, and it lit a fire under my ass and I decided to post something short and sweet. I'm obsessed with psychoanaylizing Reiner Braun. He's just too much of a damn well written character. This is mostly what I think Reiner would feel about a romantic history with Eren if it supposedly were to have happened in canon. I don't know where I'd go with this though...
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 12
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

Reiner struggled to grapple with a realization he made years ago. A realization that he couldn't be a version of himself that could cleanly yearn for the man he loved the most. 

He was painfully aware that it wasn't something outside of his grasp, but it equally escaped him nonetheless, and it was an absolutely frustrating guilt to live with. Blaming himself for the way him and Eren turned out, it had quickly become an all too completely crushing weight on his psyche.

He struggled with that, the person that he had made him into. Eren. Or whoever the man was or chose to be anymore. Sitting right in front of him, Eren looked close to the angry boy he left in Paradise four years ago. After so many years, the changes to his appearance had become distinct. Jarring even. 

He had the same dark brown hair, but they had grown longer with age. And even with that foney bandage covering his left eye, Reiner knew of the ferocious eyes which glinted hazel green. Regardless of the fact that, in that moment, they looked so cold, and so murderous. 

Fear and guilt struck a chord with the man, as he watched Eren, speechless. 

Reiner believed that he had turned Eren so similar to who he was that it was killing him. Both of them.

Or maybe Eren had always been like this. Exactly like the person who was sitting in front of him right now. A calculating and homicidal person with a determination so stone-cold it would make anyone shiver with fear. But hell...what did it matter? Because here he was anyway. Sitting right in front of him seeking vengeance, and nothing else. And it was foolish to wish that he was here for any other reason. So wishful and naive to hope that he was there for him. 

And Reiner had already outgrown all of that. The naivety, and equally so his yearning for him, and the childish fantasies that followed for things to have been different. Or so he thought. Shaking his head and the rest of his thoughts away, he looked over to Eren, rugged disguise and all. “What are you doing here?” He asked, once his initial terror and confusion had subsided a little. 

Eren ignored Reiner, instead he turned to acknowledge the young boy next to him and instructed him to leave the two. Falco, stood quietly. He turned to look up at Reiner, confused by the way the two ‘old friends’ stared at each other.

Sensing his concern, Reiner finally mustered up the courage he needed to face Eren, and this situation. He turned with comforting eyes to Falco, placing a hand on top of his small shoulder. 

The boy finally got the message. 

“Run along to the others, Falco,” he said. “Yes, sir,” he responded, but still feeling a tad bit like the entire air between the two men didn’t fit what Eren had described to him. “Reiner…” he attempted to protest, and the blond looked down at him. “Come on, don’t miss the show.” He said, encouraging that he leave. Once the boy was nowhere in sight beneath the earth, and away from the two, Reiner looked over to Eren, and asked for a final time, “What are you doing here, Eren?”

* * *

* * *


	2. “Is this what you’re here for, Eren?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have to make this horny, but i did

The feeling of Eren’s tongue shoved inside his mouth, and the way his knee rubbed against his crotch took Reiner by surprise. It was overwhelming.

Reiner writhed and he squirmed, and made an effort to take a couple steps back away from Eren, but that didn’t seem to put an end to the onslaught of that familiar sensation of wet suckling and warmth on his skin. Until he was finally backed up against a wall, trapped by Eren, and subject to his every whim. 

From Reiner’s perspective, it all happened so quickly. The way Eren’s once amputated leg grew so lightning fast, and left him to question how Eren had learned to do that. And even more so also to fear what else he was now capable of doing that he wasn’t aware of. 

Eren ran his hand through his hair, and kissed him across his lips and on his neck. Reiner groaned as a result of the sporadic and rapid sensations being left across his body. 

Yet again, he tried to create some distance between the two, “Ere-” his speech was muffled by the man’s wet and excited lips on his. It worried him most how Eren could look so torn up inside with anger and lust when he looked at Reiner. And all Reiner needed was a break to think, but Eren sure as hell wasn’t planning on giving him that. 

Finally, he managed to barely put some space between the two, but Eren still held a tight grip on each side of Reiner’s opened shirt. 

Reiner's deep sigh was quickly followed by a humming coming from Eren. They both spoke nothing whilst Reiner looked at the man. He wanted to smile because he was obviously thoroughly enjoying himself, but also something about the entire thing, regardless of the fucked upness of it all, reminded him of their cadit years. The desperate clamping of their lips, the way they hid so as not to be caught as they indulged in one another, and the way Eren managed to be so lustful without even looking the part. And as it had always been between the two, Reiner felt that the other boy was way more into it than he was. 

“Is this what you’re here for, Eren?” He asked, breathless. Eren rubbed his hand against Reiner's athletic chest. “What does it matter what I’m here for?” He whispered. 

Reiner watched closely as Eren’s internal struggle flashed across his face for a very brief moment. Eren continued to grope him, even as Reiner paused to think. “You know I can’t let you just walk out of here after this, right?” 

Eren chuckled, then he hummed, but Reiner couldn't tell if it was an affirmative hum or a combative one. 

As Reiner studied Eren for longer than their current predicament needed, Eren mindless went for his flyer. “Let's stop this,” 

Eren, bit his lips. Unbeknownst to Reiner, he struggled to let go of his grip on his shirt and pants. 

When he finally let go, he pushed backward very quickly and looked over at Reiner’s torn up current appearance, and a sly smile that Reiner had failed to see disappeared from his face as quickly as it had formed. He looked up at Eren as he started putting himself back together. 

Reiner felt giddy, but he didn’t let on. Here he was making out with someone who posed an immense threat to Marley, and enjoying it. It was disgraceful. Even more so, the fact that it felt validating. That he felt elated when Eren touched him. That he more than adored the feeling of being wanted by Eren again. Even after everything that he’d done to him. And he had this sneaking suspicion that he would still feel exactly the way he was feeling currently no matter what the man would or could do to him. 

* * *

* * *

  
  
  



End file.
